Dante Rivera vs. Dan Cramer
The first round began and they touched gloves. Cramer is in the white and Rivera is in the blue. Rivera landed a nice inside leg kick there. Rivera landed a left hand and they clinched. Cramer kneed the body. Cramer had a large amount of supporters shouting for him. "Work the body, Dante!" "Knee to the thigh!" Cramer kneed the body. Cramer kneed the thigh. "Don't give him the satisfaction!" They broke. Cramer blocked a nice high kick. They clinched. "Break break break!" Cramer kneed the head inside. And again. Rivera replied to the body and landed a right uppercut inside too. Rivera kneed the body. Cramer kneed to the leg and again. Rivera kneed the body. Rivera worked for a trip. Cramer stuffed it nicely there. "Knee, Dante!" Cramer kneed the thigh. And again. "Hand on his ass!" Cramer kneed the thigh. The ref broke them up. Rivera missed another left hand. "Work the right!" Cramer landed a straight right and kneed the face as they clinched. Rivera kneed the body, Cramer replied. Cramer narrowly stuffed a close trip attempt. Cramer kneed the body, Rivera replied, and they exchanged another knee each. Cramer kneed the body. "Gritty!" Rivera dropped down for a single. Cramer stuffed it. "Butt out, Dan!" Rivera worked short lefts. Cramer kneed the body and landed a right hand inside. Forty-five seconds. "It's all you, Danny! Go!" a woman yelled. "Circle out, Dan!" Fifteen seconds left as Cramer got a throw. Rivera stood to the clinch immediately. He kneed the leg. He landed a left uppercut inside. The first round ended. 10-9 Cramer but relatively close. The second round began and they touched gloves. Cramer landed a counter right uppercut after slipping a left hand. Cramer kneed the face and landed a short right hook and they clinched. "Shift out!" "Right hand inside!" They broke exchanging. Rivera grazed with a good left hook. He landed an excellent body kick and clinched as Cramer stuffed a single. "Nice, Dante!" Cramer kneed the face inside and then a nice one to the body. Rivera worked another trip. Cramer kneed the body and the face and then the face again. "Come on, Cramer! Let's go! He's tired!" Is that Miragliotta as the ref? It is. Rivera kneed the body. "Open your base!" Cramer miserably missed a knee to the body. Rivera kneed the body. Cramer replied nicely. Rivera worked a single attempt there. Cramer kneed the body after stuffing it. He broke with a right hand and they reclinched. Cramer kneed the body. The ref stepped in. That one hit the groin apparently... No, Rivera's mouthpiece fell out. They continued circling. They clinched up. Cramer kneed the body. Cramer kneed the thigh and again. "Finish it!" Cramer stuffed another trip. Cramer kneed the body. Thirty seconds. Rivera kneed the body there. He broke swinging. He missed a big right and they clinched. Rivera kneed the body. They broke. Cramer easily stuffed a double to the clinch. "Take him down! Finish the round with a takedown!" They broke. Rivera landed a left hook and they clinched as the second round ended. 10-9 Cramer but still relatively close. The third round began. They clinched almost right off the bat. Cramer landed a pair of short knees to the legs. They were right up against the fence by the camera now. They battled for position. Cramer kneed the body and landed a good left elbow inside. He broke with a right hand and they reclinched. Another short left hand inside from Cramer and Rivera kneed the body twice in reply. Rivera kneed the body. He worked another trip but Cramer stuffed it. They broke swinging. Rivera landed a short left hook and they clinched. "Come on, Dan!" Rivera kneed the body. "Pressure, Dante!" Cramer kneed the thigh three times. Rivera kneed the body hard. They broke. They almost immediately reclinched. Cramer kneed the body and another hard one. Rivera landed a pair of right hooks inside. Cramer landed a right hand inside. Cramer landed another short right inside. Rivera kneed the body and landed a right hand briefly breaking with a flurry. Cramer kneed the body and broke landing a right hand. They clinched as Cramer landed another. Rivera kneed the body and ate a pair in reply. Rivera kneed the body and landed a pair of right uppercuts inside. "Finish it!" The ref broke them up. They almost immediately reclinched. Rivera broke with a good right hook. He worked a double. Ten seconds left as Cramer stuffed it. Rivera blocked a pair of knees to the head. They exchanged. Rivera blocked another knee. The third round ended and they hugged. 10-9 Rivera but close. Basically I scored it a close 29-28 for Cramer. "You got this, Dante!" "It was you, Dante!" 30-27 Rivera from Jeff Blatnik, 29-28 Cramer and 30-27 Rivera by split decision. Cramer walked away in a huff. "30-27, you gotta be kiddin' me! You gotta be kiddin'!" They hugged again.